The present invention relates to an intraocular lens (IOL) injector system, comprising an IOL injector with an injection channel, and an IOL holder for holding said IOL.
Insertion of an IOL has seen many developments in the recent years. The IOL has become a very flexible lens which can be folded and unfolded easily. In fact, the current IOL can be rolled into a relatively small tube. This allows easy insertion in an eye for replacing the natural lens, and even for providing an additional, artificial lens for correction the natural lens.
For these types of foldable IOL's, very many IOL injector systems had been developed and are known in the art. In some of the older systems, IOL's were provided packed in a sterile liquid in a container. The surgeon had to take the IOL out of the container, for instance using a pair of tweezers, place it into a cassette, and insert the cassette into an injector for finally injecting it into the eye via a small incision. In many of these systems, an IOL is placed into the cassette in an unfolded state. The cassette is provided into the injector. A plunger subsequently urges the IOL out of the cassette into an injection channel where the IOL folds due to specially-shaped walls in the injection channel. The injection channel then exits in an outlet with a circular cross section. Via this circular outlet with a relatively small cross section, the lens in folded state enters the eye where it finally unfolds.
Currently, various IOL injector systems are known which comprise a container holding the cassette which already holds the IOL in a sterile environment. The cassette can be taken out of the sterile container and placed into an injector.
US2002/0077633 for instance discloses a lens case which can be placed in an attachment portion in an insertion device. In use, the lens is placed on a lens case top, and a lens case bottom is placed on on the lens case top to complete the lens case. The lens case has a through hole allowing a plunger of the insertion device to pass when the lens case is placed on the injection device. The plunger urges the lens out of the lens case, while it deforms. The lens exits the lens case in a folded state.
WO03/049645 discloses a cassette and injector for an IOL. The cassette is provided for storing the IOL and has a plastic base part with a cavity for holding the IOL in an unfolded state and a plastic lid coupled to the base via a hinge. The lid and the base have a clip for holding lid and base together. The cassette further has hooks for fixing the cassette in the injector.
CH699588 discloses an IOL injector system comprising a cassette with a space for holding an IOL and a lid for closing said cassette. The space has opposite openings for passing a push rod for urging the IOL through one of said openings. The cassette has coupling means for coupling the cassette into a space in an injector. The coupling allows twisting of said cassette into an injection position. The assembly has many parts and requires a relatively complicated twist provision for positioning the cassette holding the IOL. Twisting the cassette may cause a centrifugal motion which can expel the IOL.
US 2008/147082 A1 discloses an IOL injector system comprising an IOL injector and an IOL holder holding an IOL. The IOL holder can be provided in the IOL injector. A storage liquid is provided in the IOL holder for storage and transport of the IOL in the holder. A seal of the IOL holder is broken when the IOL holder is provided in the injector, causing the storage liquid to stream out, which is impractical and causes contamination. In use, the seal may block passage of the IOL out of its holder and part of the seal may be transported with the IOL into the human eye, which is highly unpreferred.
There is room for improvement.